Between the Lines
by ethereallie
Summary: "How can I give him a choice when he already left even before we came to this point? He was already with her even before we ended this...this...whatever it is between us. I think his silence is enough reason to conclude that he doesn't want me, no, he never wanted me from the start, I'm just convenient" she said brokenly. Songfic from "Between the Lines" by Sarah Bareilles. R&R.


Between the lines

oOo

"_**Time to tell me the truth, to burden your mouth for what you say, no pieces of paper in the way. Cause I can't continue pretending to choose, these opposite sides on which we fall, the loving you laters if at all. No right minds could wrong be this many times..." **_

oOo

"So, when do you plan on telling me the truth?" Hermione asked while pretending to read her book.

Draco stopped his pacing and turned to face her; "Tell you what?" he asked.

Hermione raised her eyes from the pages and stared at the man standing right in front of her; "Do you want me to spell it out?" she asked bitterly.

Draco frowned and moved towards the table; he pulled the chair out and sat. "Spell out what? Spit it out Granger, I don't like your riddles" he replied snidely.

Hermione closed her book with a loud snap and placed her clasped hands on top; "When do you plan on telling me that you're shagging her on the side?" she asked bluntly.

Draco's eyes widen but kept his composure; he sat straighter and arranged his expression. "I don't know what you're talking about" he deadpanned.

Hermione laughed sarcastically and pretended to think; "It's curious you know?" she said.

Draco raised his pale brow and studied her face; "What's curious?" he asked.

"It's curious that you deny shagging her when I clearly saw you last night. It's even more curious that you can look at me like that and lie to my face" Hermione said stonily.

Draco averted his eyes and huffed.

Hermione kept her gaze firm and her voice composed; "What do you take me for Draco? A fool? There you are sitting right in front of me, mocking me because I fail to choose between you and my friends and yet last night you were out shagging someone else's brains out, isn't it a little hypocrite of you ey?" she said.

Draco kept silent.

Hermione smiled bitterly and shook her head; she hastily stood up and began gathering her things.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

Hermione blatantly ignored him and zipped her satchel close; she moved away from the table and turned her back on him.

Draco stood up and leaned towards the table; effectively grabbing her arm.

Hermione stood still but didn't turn around.

"Hermione..." Draco said.

"I'm tired of playing blind and stupid Draco, I've swallowed my pride to the point that there's nothing left. I ignored the infidelity jabs that I'm getting from other people because I love you, but there's only so much that I can take. Please let me pick up my brain from the trash I threw it in when I fell for you" Hermione said slowly; she then shrugged her arm free from his hold and walked away.

oOo

"_**My memory is cruel, I'm queen of attention to details defending intentions if he fails. Until now, he told me her name, it sounded familiar in a way. I could have sworn I'd heard him say it ten thousand times, If only I had been listening..."**_

oOo

Hermione felt tears ran down her cheeks as she walked away; she kept wiping it with her bare hands but it just won't stop. She turned to the next corridor and hastily walked towards the nearest broom shed; she pulled it open and quickly went inside. She slammed the door shut and leaned her back on the closed door; she felt raw sobs wreck her chest but she bit her lip hard, keeping her from whimpering. She then felt her knees buckle so she slowly lowered herself on the ground; gathering her knees to her chest, she buried her face in her knees.

After a couple of minutes of relentless crying, she heard giggles emitting from the other side of the door; she sniffed and began wiping her swollen eyes with the sleeve of her robes.

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"About the Mudblood and Malfoy?"

Hermione felt her heart thump wildly as she bend towards the door closely; sticking her ear to the wood.

"Oh! No, I haven't I just got off class, why what happened? Did Granger find out?"

"I guess she did! I heard them arguing inside the library a couple of minutes ago. I can't believe, she did not even raise her voice. She is soooooo stupid!"

"Did she find out who the flavour of the month is?"

"I don't think so, because if she did, it would've raised her hackles and strangle him with it"

"Well, she's stupider than I thought! Merlin! He's always with her for Circe's sake! It's so obvious! Even a blast ended skrewt would be able to tell that something's going on between those two"

"Well, when you're in love Millie, you'll never see the obvious, and sometimes when you do, you just ignore it"

"I don't like her one bit because she's below our feet but she's also a woman and I don't think anyone deserves to be treated that way"

"Life's not always fair love, we just have to deal with it. Now look at the time, I have potions in about a minute, I need to run! See you later love"

"See you!"

Footsteps began fading as Hermione felt new batch of tears moisten her already tired eyes; she began pulling her hair with both hands as she shook her head.

oOo

"There you are! Where have you been? I've been looking for you all afternoon!" Luna said.

Hermione pasted a smile on her face and sat on bench; "I've been in the Library, studying" she replied.

Luna rolled her eyes; "You're always studying Aine, you're missing a lot!" she gushed.

Hermione placed her satchel down and raised her brow; "What do you mean?" she asked.

Luna leaned towards Hermione and gestured for her to lean forward; "Have you heard the latest scandal from the Slytherin House?" she asked.

Hermione felt a pinch inside her chest but she decided to ignore it; she moved closer and whispered back. "No, I haven't. What is it about?" she asked.

Luna grinned; "Apparently, someone caught Malfoy and Tracey Davis inside the Prefect's bathroom shagging!" she said.

Hermione gasped and felt her face whiten; she moved away from Luna and quickly plucked her bag from the floor.

Luna ignored her reaction and continued talking; "I heard that they've been seeing each other for months know. They've been caught multiple times! I don't know what Tracey sees in that brute but—"

"Tracey?" Hermione said suddenly, cutting her friend off.

Luna stopped chattering and turned toward her friend; "Yes, Tracey, the brunette girl from Slytherin why?" she asked.

Hermione bit her lip and kept silent; she ran thoughts through her mind and can't shake off the feeling that the name rings a bell. A thought crossed her mind and she then hastily stood up; she grabbed her bag and feigned nonchalance; "Well, that's interesting Luna, but I've got tons of stuff to do. Let's talk about it some other time, okay?" she said.

Luna eyed her for a minute and nodded; "Okay..." she said dazedly.

Hermione smiled and quickly turned her back; she almost run towards the great hall door and pulled it open. She was about to step outside but felt her feet rooted on the ground when she saw the couple standing before her.

"Yes, I believe so, Father told me to take you the Manor and introduce you properly -" Draco instantly cut his sentence off when he recognized the girl who opened the door.

Hermione eyed him and then turned her gazed towards the petite brunette standing _closely _beside him. She then turned her eyes towards Draco again and felt her heart break for the second time that day; her breath hitched inside her throat as she pushed away from the couple.

"Oh! I'm so excited! I've always wanted to visit the Manor! My Mum always told me how beautiful that place was, and you have live Albino Peacocks!" Tracey gushed innocently.

Draco's eyes widen as he grabbed Tracey's arm, effectively silencing her. He then turned towards Hermione and called her; "Hermione!" he yelled.

Hermione ignored his call and continued walking away. She turned on the first corner she saw and disappeared.

oOo

"_**Leave unsaid unspoken, eyes wide shut unopened. You and me, always between the lines, between the lines..."**_

oOo

Hermione sat on the Lake's edge as tears began pouring from her eyes again; she was crouched down near the huge bolder, trying to camouflage herself from the rest of the school. A soft whimper escaped her lips as sadness and hurt washed through her whole body. She was so busy crying that she didn't hear the footstep's that is coming her way.

"Aine?"

Hermione immediately sat straight and quickly wiped her face with her sleeves; she cleared her throat and fixed her hair.

Luna studied her best friend's redden face and felt her heart break for her; she padded towards the lower boulder and sat beside her. "Aine, what's wrong?" she asked.

Hermione sniffed and looked away; "It's nothing Lu, I'm just...stressed" she lied.

Luna frowned; "You're bawling like a baby Aine, I'm sure it's not stress. You're the smartest person I know so please don't play dumb" she said.

Hermione felt fresh batch of tears cloud her eyes as she turned to look away; "I'm sorry Lu, I just don't want to talk about it..." she said.

Luna's face softens as she moved closer; she placed her left arm towards her best friends shoulder and pulled her closer. "It's about Draco, isn't it?" she asked.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly; willing the ground the crack open and to swallow her whole.

Luna squeezed her shoulder comfortingly; "You don't have to be ashamed of it Aine because I've always known that you and Malfoy are seeing each other..." she mumbled.

Hermione let out a huge sigh and leaned her heard on Luna's shoulder; "I was so stupid Lu, so stupid" she said.

Luna shook her head; "No you're not. He's just not worth it" she replied.

Hermione ignore her jab and continued speaking; "I was so stupid to believe everything he said. I am so in love with that arsehole to the point that I agreed seeing him exclusively on my end..."

Luna sighed and began rubbing her arm; persuading her to continue.

Hermione obliged and took a deep breath; "I've always known that he would soon sway, after all I'm not the most beautiful girl in this school. I'm not the type of girl that he can introduce to his parents because I'm below their kind, a lowly Mudblood. I've always know from the start and I understood that, I was contented with what we have but why does he have to rub it to my face Lu? Don't I deserve a little respect? I gave him _all _and yet it was not even close to being enough...even for just a moment" she whimpered.

"Oh Aine...Don't think that! You are more than what he deserves! He's lucky that he even came close to you! He's just too stupid not to see it!" Luna cried out.

Hermione sniffed and shook her head; "I agreed to this open relationship Lu, he's not at fault. It was solely me who let him do this to me, I don't know where my brain went. I was and am stupid."

Luna shook her head in disbelief but just kept silent; she knew better than to argue with her. She just sighed and tighten her hold on her; "So, what are your plans?" she asked.

Hermione raised her head from Luna's shoulder and began wiping her tear stains; "I'm planning to take my N.E.W.T.S early this year. I can't stay here Luna, I'll lose my mind" she said.

Luna's eyes widen; "But-but that's suppose to be taken 6 months from now! Are you ready?" she asked.

Hermione smiled; "Lu, I've been studying my entire life, taking it 6 months early won't make a difference and I already spoke with the Head Mistress and she agreed..." she said.

Luna nodded dazedly; "When are you taking it?" she asked.

"This coming weekend..." Hermione replied.

"But-but it's already Thursday! You can't take it in your current state, you might flunk it!" Luna said seriously.

"I know how to detach Lu, don't worry about me. I can do this, I will do this" Hermione said.

Luna eyed her for a moment and nodded; "If that's what you want then I'll support you 100%" she said.

Hermione smiled and leaned forward to pull her best friend into a tight hug; "Thank you Lu, thank you for listening to me..." she whispered.

Luna hugged back; "I'll always be here to listen love..."

Hermione just smiled.

oOo

"Stupid, very stupid girl!" Draco huffed as he paced inside his room.

Blaise raised his brow as he balanced his shot glass on top of his knees; "What are you on about?" he asked.

Draco ignored his best mate and continued pacing.

"Draco? Did you even hear me?" Blaise asked.

Draco turned towards the Italian boy occupying his ottoman and scowled; "What?" he snapped.

"What got your knickers in a twist? You look like you want to murder someone" Blaise said.

"It's nothing" Draco replied.

Blaise rolled his eyes and leaned back on the ottoman; he sipped his fire whiskey and stared at his best friend. "If you're not telling me what this is about then why did you ask me to come here?" he asked.

Draco stared at his best mate for a couple of minutes and stopped his pacing; he then moved towards the edge of his bed and sat down. "You know Granger and I are-"

"Shagging?" Blaise interrupted.

Draco scowled; "_Seeing each other" _he corrected.

Blaise huffed and gestured for him to continue.

Draco took a deep breath and cleared his throat; "She caught me with Tracey last night..." he said quickly.

Blaise's widen; "You got caught?" he asked.

Draco nodded and leaned back on his bed; "I thought I was being careful but knowing Granger..." he trailed off.

Blaise took a sip of his drink and crossed his legs; "So, what are your plans?" he asked.

Draco frowned; "What do you mean?"

Blaise rolled his eyes; "Are you still with her?" he asked.

"Of course I'm still with her! In case you have forgotten, she is my _girlfriend" _Draco replied.

Blaise huffed and stood up; "If she is as much as you claim her to be, then you wouldn't be caught dead in anyone's bed" he said.

Draco kept silent.

Blaise stalked towards the door and pulled it open; "Face it mate, _she's _just not good enough for you that's why you keep on straying. Do Granger a favour, let her go, we both know she deserves better" he said.

Draco fell back on his bed and covered his eyes with his left arm.

Blaise shook his head and left; closing the door behind him.

"Maybe you're right Blaise, maybe you're right" Draco murmured to himself.

oOo

"_**I thought I was ready to bleed, that we'd move from the shadows on the wall and stand in the centre of it all. Too late two choices to stay or to leave, mine was so easy to uncover. He'd already left with the other, so I've learned to listen through silence..."**_

oOo

"Malfoy?"

Draco tore his eyes away from Tracey and turned to stare at the girl standing behind him; he felt his throat tighten as he watches her play with her hands nervously. "Granger?" he asked.

Hermione cleared her throat and straightened her posture; "We need to talk for a couple of minutes, Head's business" she said.

Draco studied her face for a moment and turned to face Tracey; "I need to go, I'll see you in the common room" he said politely.

Tracey smiled and nodded.

Hermione quickly turned and began walking towards the Great Hall.

Draco walked briskly; trying to catch up with the brunette. "Granger, will you slow down!" he called out.

Hermione continued walking; "Stop dallying and walk faster, we need to wrap this up as soon as possible" she replied.

Draco rolled his eyes and followed her silently.

Hermione immediately stopped right in front of the Prefect's Office and pushed the door open; she padded inside and stalked towards the table.

Draco entered the room and took a deep breath; "What do we need to talk about?" he asked while closing the door behind him.

Hermione began perusing the parchments on the table and began sorting it into two piles; when satisfied she turned to face Draco.

Draco walked towards the first available chair and sat down unceremoniously; he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his brow.

Hermione rolled her eyes and perched herself on the edge of the table, facing him fully. She took a deep calming breath and forced out a smile; "How have you been?" she asked.

Draco furrowed his brows; "Don't tell me you drag my arse all the way here to ask how I am?" he asked.

Hermione bit her tongue and took another calming breath; "You're right, I'm not here to ask how you are."

"So, what brings?" Draco asked.

"I'm here to endorse some head duties. Specifically, those that I will not be able to fulfil" Hermione said.

Draco was taken aback by her words but he kept silent.

Hermione smiled a little; "You see, I already took my N.E.W.T.S last weekend and I'll be boarding the train tonight, that's also the reason why I had to talk to you as soon as possible" she said.

Draco felt his jaw drop as he digests her words; he felt his throat constrict with emotion's he's unfamiliar with.

Hermione ignored the sudden change in his demeanour and continued; "I already wrote the things that I will not be able to deliver by myself so—"

"Why are you leaving?"

"_Here it goes..." _Hermione thought. "It's personal" she replied vaguely.

Draco sneered; "_Personal_? Did you really give me that answer _Granger_? Is your reason more personal that shagging, that you cannot answer? Is it-"

"It's none of your business!" Hermione shouted.

"None of my business my arse! I am your boyfriend, am I not?" Draco shouted back.

Hermione huffed indignantly and let out a sarcastic laugh; "Are you fucking kidding me Malfoy? Boyfriend? You have got to be kidding me!" she said.

Draco opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off again.

"You already lost that title the first time you warmed someone else's bed. You don't deserve that fucking title!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermi—"

"Hermione? Don't you dare call me Hermione! You don't get to call me that, only my friend's do" Hermione said cutting him off again.

Draco kept silent.

Hermione clenched both of her fists tightly and took a deep breath; "I'm sorry..." she said.

Draco sighed and slumped on his chair; "I deserve that..." he replied dejectedly.

Hermione nodded and cleared her throat; "All the tasks are already written in these parchments. Padma will assume all of my responsibilities starting today" she said.

Draco nodded.

Hermione stood up and began padding towards the door; she pulled turned the knob and pulled the door open. She was about to step out but she stopped.

Draco turned towards her and stared.

Hermione let out a small smile; "We may not have ended what we have in better circumstances but I would not deny to you or myself that for the short time we've been together, I was happy and I still want to thank you for that. Thank you for teaching me how to love Draco and I hope you'll be happy. Have a nice life" she said sincerely.

Draco opened his mouth to reply but Hermione just shook her head and closed the door behind her.

Draco braised his elbows on each knee and buried his face in his palms; he felt a sharp pain in his chest and groaned.

oOo

"Aine?"

Hermione quickly wiped her tears and sniffed; she turned towards the voice and smiled. "Hey Lu" she said.

Luna walked towards her bench and sat beside her; "It's still hard?" she asked.

Hermione nodded as few tears rolled down her eyes.

Luna pulled her into a hug and began rubbing her back; "You did good Aine, you did very good" she cooed.

Hermione sobbed and buried her face into her best friend's chest; "I thought—I thought it would be easy...I thought I was ready..." she stuttered.

"Nothing is easy love, especially if its heart matters. But don't worry you're pretty little curly head, you'll get by..." Luna assured her.

"He-he didn't even ask me to stay..." Hermione said.

"Did you give him the chance to?" Luna asked.

Hermione kept silent and shook her head.

"Then that's your answer..." Luna replied.

Hermione sniffed; "How can I give him a choice when he already left even before we came to this point? He was already with her even before we ended this...this...whatever it is between us. I think his silence is enough reason to conclude that he doesn't want me, no, he never wanted me from the start, I'm just convenient" she said brokenly.

Luna hugged her tighter; "Don't think yourself as such Aine. Just because he's an arse doesn't mean all of us see's you as how he does. You are a catch love, don't make his judgement cloud your own. You're a wonderful person Aine, and it's his lost."

Hermione smiled tearfully and nodded; "Thank you Lu, thank you..." she whispered.

oOo

"_**I tell myself all the words he surely meant to say, I'll talk until the conversation doesn't stay on. Wait for me I'm almost ready, when he meant let go..."**_

oOo

Hermione sat on the train as she watches the scene by her window pass by; she leaned on her seat and closed her eyes.

_**Flashbacks:**_

"When are we telling my friend's that we're together?" Hermione asked as she lay her head on top of his bare chest.

Draco cleared his throat; "Ugh, we can't tell them yet, because we don't want the whole school to know" he replied.

Hermione raised her head and stared at his face; "Is there a problem about letting the whole school know?" she asked innocently.

Draco frowned and began sitting up; carefully moving Hermione away from him. "You know we can't let them know, we don't want my Father storming here and demanding my withdrawal from this school!" he replied irritably.

Hermione look chastised and just looked away; "I'm sorry, I forgot" she murmured.

Draco felt bad for snapping so he pulled her close again; he hugged her tightly and buried his face in her curls. "Let's not talk about this; we're just upsetting each other. We'll tell them once we're ready to face them..." he assured her.

Hermione relented and wrapped her arms around him.

Draco nuzzled her neck; "This will end soon...I promise..." he whispered.

Hermione nodded and succumbed to his advances.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Mione are you crying?"

Hermione immediately snapped her eyes open and stared at the boy sitting right in front of her. "I'm not Harry, what gave you that idea?" she asked.

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably and pointed at her tear stain cheeks; "I thought you were sleeping but tears are running down your cheeks..." he replied.

Hermione's eyes widen as she quickly touches her cheeks; she quickly wiped it with her palm and looked away.

Harry studied his best friends face seriously; "Come to think of it, you really did not tell me why you decided to leave with me today...did something happen?" he asked concernedly.

Hermione shook her head and smiled; "Nothing happened Harry, I'm just feeling between the lines today...it was hard leaving Hogwarts is all..." she assured.

Harry stared at him for a couple of more minutes and sighed; "You know that I'll always listen if you need me to right? Even if it's about the _ferret?_" he asked.

Hermione chuckled and let out a bright smile; "I love you Harry James Potter and yes, I will talk to you if I need to" she replied.

Harry smiled and turned his gaze towards the Quidditch Magazine he's reading.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned her gaze towards the window again; "I'll get by..." she whispered to herself.

-FIN-


End file.
